One Memory changes it all
by Dragons123d
Summary: Moments before the final blow can be dealt, Gojira finds himself looking into the eyes of the now alone MUTO female. Looking into her eyes, he is hit with a memory of his past that reminds him that he isn't the Alpha he portrays himself to be. He is still an adolescent male that is truly alone. Many things can happen, including love between species that were ancient enemies.
1. Chapter 1: nanoko's POV

It held me, its jaws were clamped on my shoulder. It was painful, I could feel my muscles tearing and ripping away. The demon growled, the noise reverberating through my body. It was the end, I just knew it. It pulled me away from the floating device, its strong hands gripping my body as it pulled. I didn't resist, I was going to die anyway.

Death didn't frighten me, I had lost everything. My children, my mate, everything. Nothing left, I couldn't feel anything. I was scared of something else, this monster had defeated my mate and now...it was going to kill me. Its powerful grip held my jaws, forcing them open and was about to strike the final blow.

It just stopped, it felt like an eternity. It didn't do anything but stare at me, eyes looking into mine. Eyes that showed loss, rage, hatred and pain. I teared up, moaning in sadness before it let me go. It bellowed, shaking its head, a low roar that sounded just like me when I had lost my babies. Scaled hands holding its head as it backed up, I could only watch in shock as it collapsed against the stone bank.

I turned and looked at the energy that was contained in the strange device before using my legs to bash it as far away from myself as I could. I could hear it ticking, it wasn't a good thing either as the Energy turned into a massive fiery haze. I collapsed, my body shaking from the energy filling the air and the wave of pain that did this. Nothing could have prepared me for the pain but I slowly stood up. I faced the Demon, the monster before my heart sank even lower.

The beast was shaking, tears running down it's face. I got closer and crouched low, hearing it for the first time. It could speak!

"N-no, mother, don't...no!" It, no he, whimpered.

I was taken by surprise, it sounded young. Younger than me or even my mate did, my mate was the first to emerge while I was stuck in my cocoon. But, it was so different than what I had dreamed of in my cocoon. It wasn't a non-emotional beast that hated everything. It was a young creature that was now having a horrible flashback. In my stupidity, or maybe it was my still budding mothering instinct, I don't know, I pressed my snout against his jaw.

He froze, one eye opening to stare at me. The eye showed loss and pain, fear and terror. I couldn't move as I looked, like I was staring into his soul.

"You going to kill me now?" He growled weakly, his emotions clearly having drained him of his will to fight completely, "Just get it over with, like you did to my parents."

I cringed, his accusation was something I never realized would hurt me like so but it did. This demon was a young and still maturing adolescent male that had lost his family. I couldn't help but feel the same loss as I had lost mine as well. My anger was there but I couldn't really place it on him as he was defending himself from my mate and I. But his parents?

"I didn't harm your parents, I was only recently born…" I muttered, before wincing as the small creature's massive structures lit up.

My powers must of been drained a lot for this too happen but I shook my head and couldn't help but lay down next to the monster. He clearly couldn't resist and only growled at my action, but I ignored him. If this was my mothering instincts kicking in, I couldn't really say what I was going through but I hooked onto the beast like a lifeline. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep

* * *

When I woke up, it was clear to me that I had slept out the night. The small parasites were all around us, staring. Just staring at us, well, me cause I was awake. I frowned and looked at the monster next to me, he wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing either, my heart stopped as I panicked. No, no, no, no, no, don't be dead! I couldn't take it if he was dead too!

"Wake up!" I pressed my nose into his, nothing, no response.

I teared up and looked at the parasites around us. I tried to motion them to help, anything! A few seemed to understand, it seemed, as they started doing things. A few red things drove up and unleashed water at his neck. I then noticed that his neck had gills, then it hit me so I rushed to the water, grabbing a mouthful and came back. I poured the water on his neck and prayed he was alright, before the beast gasped. My heart jumped in fright and joy as the beast groaned, he was alive.

"W-why won't you kill me?" He asked weakly, looking at me with his eye.

I shook my head, I don't know how to respond to this at all. If we are ancient rivals, then why do I not want to hurt him? He could easily overpower me as he did last night but deep down, I knew I wasn't like whoever harmed his family.

"I'm not whoever ended your family…" I told him, trying to sound confident but he clearly snorted.

He started to slowly get up but his arms collapsed under his weight. I tried to help by getting my larger legs hooked under his chest, gently pulling him up until his legs were under his body. I let go, he swayed and moaned before he righted himself with one of the structures. I walked up to him, offering my body to lean on.

THIS WAS SO WRONG!

He leaned on me, as I looked around before heading to the water. I had no fear of it, from what my mate told me, we could breath in the cool liquid for a certain amount of time before needing air. But, he needed me to help him and I would go all the way to make sure he was safe and properly taken care off.

I am so not going to like this, but it must be done.


	2. Chapter 2: Gojira's POV

I got her, finally, she was going to die. I had her by the jaws, pulling her mouth open as I charged up my inner fire. I looked into her eyes, dimly glowing red but they were showing nothing like the male had. No defiance, no will to fight until the very end, nothing. She had only pain and suffering to show, her soul on display for me. I shouldn't have cared but those were the feelings I had this entire time. She moaned sadly, tears falling as I felt my fire rush towards my throat.

"_Goji-"_

I let go, I hadn't heard my mother's voice in years and yet why did it pierce my heart? I stumbled back, hands going to my head as I tried to regain control of myself. I shook my head but the pain grew worse, I bellowed, wanting it to stop. I didn't really know what happened as my last memory of my family, my mother came to me.

It had been thousands of years ago, I had only been a hatchling. My older sisters were making sure I learned and played with me but then things changed. My Mother's ancestor, Dagon, had arrived and decided to make me his heir. He was of the old ways, which had been abandoned for good reason, they were what nearly killed off our species in the first place. Dagon, despite this, was the current reigning Alpha of the time and no one told him no unless they wanted to be hurt.

My Mother was the only one to ever stand up to him, she refused to allow him to take me away. But he kidnapped me and started brutally teaching me until Dagon met my Mother's wrath and was thoroughly beaten down. After that, Dagon stayed away until the Jinshin-Mushi attacked the nest.

It struck so suddenly, our family was caught off guard as the monster brutally tore my Father down before eating one of my sisters whole. Dagon attacked it as it tried to attack me and my only other sister tried to run but the demon attacked, leaving Dagon in the dust. It had nearly caught up to us when Mother blasted it away. She went toe to toe with it before she was cut down as well, screaming in agony as her blood splattered all over her chest.

"_GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"_

Those had been Dagons last words as he charged the beast, leaving my sister to carry me away as I couldn't move due to my gaze only focusing on our mothers lifeless face. The last thing I was able to get out was something like a scream and a coughing gasp.

"N-no, mother, don't...no!"

The memory ebbed away as I felt myself on the ground, not knowing how I got there. I was crying to myself as the image faded away before I felt something. Something pressing into my jawline, smooth and gentle. I opened my eyes, still feeling the effects of the emotional recoil which left me weak. It was the female parasite, the offspring of the Jinshin-Mushi. My body froze as I vividly remembered her and the male parasite had slashed their hooked legs into my flesh. I braced myself for the pain that was sure to follow.

Nothing, something wasn't right about this as I gazed at the female offspring of that monster.

She only looked at me, as one would look at a wounded animal. I couldn't just stay quiet so I finally worked up the strength to say something.

"You going to kill me now?"I snarled, but my words sounded weak and nothing like I wanted, it wasn't intimidating at all, "Just get it over with, like you did to my parents."

The female flinched before looking back at me, her eyes showing sorrow. Yeah, take that you vile monster! I was internally smirking but I didn't expect her next words however when she whipstered, "I didn't harm your parents, I was only recently born…"

I finally passed out from the fatigue into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was asleep, which was a miracle as the darkness wasn't full of pain and old harmful memories. I continued to rest until I felt air flow through my gills, a trickle at first before I choked when water had been dumped on my neck unceremoniously. I woke up and looked around, finding the female still hanging around. She looked happy? I focused my gaze on her with my eye as I spoke up.

"W-why won't you kill me?"I snorted, slowly putting my hands under my body to get myself up.

"I'm not whoever ended your family…" She said, trying to sound confident.

In a few heartbeats, I collapsed under my own weight. It was so painful, I couldn't use them at all, that bloody male had broken my arm I bet. I resigned myself to being stuck there until it was healed but the female stepped in and decided to help me.

She then hooked her largest legs around my belly, pulling me up slowly until I was up on my feet. When I was standing, I wobbled, grabbing onto a human building for support but it wasn't going to hold me. The female was there again, presenting her body for me to use. I did, and found her to be warm and soft. She was very smooth, despite the wounds on her body.

NO! BAD THOUGHTS! OUT!

She slowly headed towards the ocean as I followed, before I softly said, "Why are you helping me?"

She must of not heard me at all as we steeped into the bay, cool water rushing over my aching feet. She shifted her weight around as we stepped further out into the water. She helped me dive under the water, almost like she knew where to go with me. I wanted to protest but my mouth didn't move nor made any noise. Her body was so warm and comfortable, I couldn't resist the call from the darkness. I closed my eyes, my body needing to rest, it was so tired...


	3. Chapter 3: Nanoko's POV

I swam into the dark water, just following some pull I felt in my mind towards some unknown destination. Even with my eyesight, the murky waters were making me slow down a lot. I felt his body laying on my back, sleeping peacefully as I swam deeper into the earth. It was quite nice to feel his presence on my body then I shut that train of thought down. When did I start liking this, seriously, only hours ago, he was trying to kill me! I finally gave up trying to figure out why I was acting this way, focusing on the task of getting him to where I lived.

The deeper I went, the colder the water and more pressure built up around us. I wasn't used to this environment but when it started getting unbearable, the water warmed up. I could practically taste the energy through the cold water, as I carried the young guy towards it. I stumbled, finding that the ground wasn't natural. It was constructed and changed into some sort of city that the parasites used. I felt sort of disgusted at this before feeling the body on top of mine shift, groaning.

I slowed my walk down, not wanting to wake him up, but he was awake but didn't say anything. More like shifted himself so he wouldn't fall off of me, which made it feel totally wrong. I internally blushed, this was so embarrassing! I got us further into the place and broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. Yeah, I still needed to breathe.

"You did well for finding this place…" He said softly, making me glance at him.

He was only half awake, eyes looking around heavily as his body was in a state of fatigue. I didn't reply but focused on getting out of the water, while not dropping him. I looked around for a good place to go ashore before it hit me that this chamber was filled with pure, natural energy. It was pouring out of a burning fountain in the center, next to it was a lifted platform that was large enough to easily fit me and the young male without any problems. I pulled myself onto the bank, finding ground in the form of large, angular juts of stone.

This place was enormous, bigger than I realized. Though, I was focused on the well being of the male that had killed my mate. I slowly got him off my back and near the fountain before I got my bearings. Around us were more of those fountains, filling the chamber with more energy. More of those parasite structures were also around, making an intricate and impressive place. I couldn't help but comment on it.

"It's so...different."

He grunted, making me turn to face him, "All built around my sister...I just inherited it."

He sounded distant at this, making me go over and nuzzle his cheek a bit. Right now, I have no idea why I would do such a thing, because this was way out of my depth. Those feelings aside, he seemed to be needing some affection or maybe just someone to help him. I don't know. He closed his eyes and made a noise of contentment.

To be totally honest, that noise was adorable. It made his body vibrate gently with the sound, which made my skin tingle with the sensation. I eventually settle down next to him and nuzzled my snout against his cheek and neck, making the noise continue but at a softer tone. I didn't know that any affection caused this reaction, which was pretty funny. But the noise eventually quieted down, meaning he had fallen asleep.

He needed it, but my thoughts turned inward as I thought about this new dynamic. Mentally, I knew what he was, the body shape was unforgettable. Also helped that genetic memories were a thing, but only for the most basic of information, like what was a threat and what wasn't. This young male was a threat, well, one of them, his species was the bestest of the threats. Ancient Alpha's, that is what they were called. Predators that could use the energy that they feed on as a weapon that was very dangerous.

My skin crawled at that, I had felt the power behind it but deep down, I knew he was holding back. But something didn't make sense to me, how in the world was he so young?! The Alpha species were long lived creatures that could mature either quite quickly or over a longer span of time. If this one was still an adolescent, that would mean he is only a couple thousand years old, at most a million! This male was clearly a slow maturer, but he had given it his all and still things had changed to this.

Myself, well, this was going to make things very confusing because on the one hand, I wouldn't attack him outright. On the other, he was my enemy. My mind continued to think over this problem before I was brought out of my head when I felt his tongue lick my cheek.

"H-huh? What was that for?" I asked, looking at the clearly amused Alpha.

He rumbled, making the stones shake before answering.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Several weeks passed by, in which I had to go hunting for something to eat that wasn't the molten fountains that were everywhere. The main dish was the largest animals I could find, mostly gigantic squid like creatures and the blue skinned animals. I refused to drag in anything dead, who knows what diseases could be crawling all over those carcasses. He was slowly getting better every day, though it was very slow progress. But it was becoming a pattern of life for us.

I would wake up, go hunting before coming back with my kill. He would either eat or I would feed him myself if he started acting up. Then I would watch him work on exercising by walking around the cavern before we returned to the central structure. If he was lucky, he got some affection from me, because I was feeling generous. Today, I had just returned from my hunt with another squid in my jaws when I saw him standing on his feet.

I dropped the dead animal on the platform and lumbered over to him, out of worry he might fall over. He was standing stock still, before he backed up and snorted.

"You can leave now, you know." He murmured, avoiding my gaze.

Something was up with him today, I don't know what but I decided to find out.

"Yeah, so?" I said, giving him a look, "if I hadn't stayed, you would of been starving as you know that you can't just survive on energy alone. You'll have severe consequences for doing that for so long."

He, maybe I should start using his name since he told me it already, Gojira still refused to look at me. I got closer before poking him in the chest with one of my small arms, which he did look at me for.

"Tell me what is really happening, Goji." He shivered at the abbreviation of his full name.

'W-why should I?" He countered, though his stutter betrayed some of his emotions.

"Because I get the feeling your trying to hide something from me, aren't you?" I smiled, getting closer as he fell on his back and tried to get away from me.

This was fun, teasing him and maybe more. I hooked my foreleg behind his shoulders, keeping him in place as I stood over him. I could feel his breathe on my skin as I leaned in closer.

"S-stop, please d-don't get any closer." He all but begged me.

I only leaned in a bit more, amused at his reaction was so childish. I licked his snout and smiled, realizing what he was going through now.

"I think I know what you are going through, Goji~" I all but purred at him, making the larger and more powerful male whimper, "You can smell my pheromones can't you?"

Trust me when I say that if I was thinking straight, I would of stopped but right now, I wasn't thinking straight. Gojira panted heavily, clearly not used to being this close to a female at all. I gave him an innocent smile before rolling my shoulders a bit, muscles moving.

"If you can't handle me, then how are you going to last out there?" I whispered into his ear before pulling back, giving the boy a breather.

I was going to milk this for all it was worth now.


End file.
